April Fool's! A Stupid Cupid sequel
by HanajimaFB
Summary: The day of April Fool's has come! Pranks will be pulled and chaos will surely follow. But this time, Young Link isn't causing all this.


            A/N: Just to let you know that I'm still alive! I might be slow on updates and I'll try to get my butt in gear. Enjoy!

Flames are not accepted, but opinions are.

A smirk. A snicker. Any sign of ill will and careful planning was shown the person's face. The job was done just in time, the dawn before the most celebrated holiday for all the third-graders in the world.

            April Fool's day. 

            _'THIS is when I will shine…'_ the culprit thought, stealing away into the darkness. The character wanted to burst out laughing and revel the plan so delightedly thought of, so carefully designed…but that would have to wait. 

***

            Morning, April 1st. The residents of the Smasher house was starting another day, fresh and new…a little too new for Link.

            The bathroom wasn't as crowded as Valentine's Day, thank goodness. Link was in front of the mirror, mouth gaping open with a toothpaste tube held tightly in his fist, eyes wide in shock. It was kind of hard for him to express his surprise when his eyebrows weren't present. 

            They were shaven off, apparently. 

            Link had the right mind NOT to scream and run away in terror. Slowly, he got himself to actually touch his forehead. 

            Yep, they were gone with the wind.

            "Holy…crap…." Link managed to croak. 

            "Oy, Link! Ya done in there?" one of his roommates called, knocking on the door. Link jumped out of his state of trance and started to panic.

            "J-just a minute!" he had to clean up his mess and figure out how to hide his lack of eyebrows. He pulled his hat down over his head, yanked open the door and rushed past whoever was next. 

            Marth pivoted to allow Link to pass him and watched him flee with a curious expression.

            '_Where's the fire?'_ he thought, but shrugged and took his turn in the bathroom. He ran the water and started to undress. He was still a little groggy so he wasn't paying attention to some details, like the rug that almost slipped from under him. 

            He pulled the curtain to the side and let the warm water slide down his body. The ex-prince got his hair wet and grabbed a bottle of shampoo. Placing a generous amount into his palm, he applied it to his hair. He waited for soft, bubbly foam to form and clean his hair, but all he got was his fingers stuck between his locks.

            _'What the..?'_ he tried to remove his hands, but jerked clumps of hair. 

            "Ow!" he winced. Again, he tried. Another tug was made. He ran water over his head to see if the super sticky solution would rinse away. To his disappointment, it stayed.

            _'What if someone sees me like this?!'_ He panicked. What was going on? How did he get glue in his hair? 

            The doorknob turned and Roy entered; Marth had forgot to lock it again. The red head immediately apologized and stepped out quickly, blushing slightly. 

            "I didn't know you were in there!" He called from the other side.

            "Well, come back inside! I need some help," Marth replied. This was better than getting caught by females.

            "What?!"

            "Just get in here!"

            Roy timidly peeked in. What in the world was Marth asking him to do?

            "Hurry! Lock the door!" Confused, he stepped in and closed the door behind him. 

            "Why are you asking me to come in when you're SHOWERING?" he asked.

            "It's better that you caught me than having someone else do it. I trust you. …I think."

            "Why could you be scared to be caught in the shower?" Roy raised an eyebrow and folded his arms over his chest. 

            "Gah…how do I explain…" Marth mumbled to himself. "Um…pull back the curtain and you'll see."

            "WHOA EXCUSE ME!?"

            "Keep it DOWN will ya?!" Marth's paranoia was getting the best of him. 

            "How can I when one of my male friends asked to watch him shower?!"

            "OKAY OKAY I HAVE GLUE IN MY HAIR, HAPPY?!" 

            A silence followed. Nothing but the running shower was heard. Feeling a bit awkward, Roy attempted to break the ice.

            "Sooo….you want me to help?"

            "Yes please."

            "Uh…how?"

            "Turn off the water and get the towel around my waist."

            "What?" The red head appeared to be bewildered. 

            "Turn off the water and-"

            "I know what you said," he interrupted, grabbing the towel from the rack. "But uh, don't you think it's a little…uncomfortable?" 

            "Maybe for you. Remember, I was once a spoiled rich kid. People would do this all the time." Marth said sarcastically. He really didn't care less. There were more important things to worry about. 

            The ruby haired swordsman turned off the water and slowly pulled the curtain back. With his eyes closed, he tried to wrap the towel around his waist.

            "You have a better chance of touching it if you don't look." That made Roy reel back his hands and open his eyes. Upon opening them, he spotted Marth with his fingers buried under clumps of hair and seemingly frozen in place. Roy began to snicker. 

            "Hurry up, my arms are getting stiff," he rolled his eyes. Roy's trembling laugher shook his hands and made the task more difficult than what it really was. Suddenly, the swordie with sapphire locks was in a hurry. 

            After finally calming down (to Marth's disbelief), Roy peeked out of the bathroom and hurried along with the ex-prince in peril to his room. They planned to actually needing to cut Marth's precious locks. A sleepy Young Link spotted the couple and looked unsurprised. 

            _'About time,'_ he thought. 

                                                            ***

            In the kitchen, Zelda went to fix herself a cup of coffee. The pot was already made, so she poured herself a mug full and took a sip. 

            "Mmm!" she tasted the hot substance for a moment. It was a little different, a little bitterer. 

            _'Oh well,'_ she shrugged and tried to enjoy the drink. Something in it made it stronger than usual. 

            Samus passed by in her suit, making awkward movements. She tried to grab the pot from the maker but successfully missed.

            14 times.

            Irritated, she gave up and greeted Zelda. She smiled and was about to start a conversation, but Samus started first.

            "What the hell happened to your teeth?!" The princess blinked. What about her teeth?

            "What do you mean?" 

            "They're BLACK," Samus exclaimed.

            "WHAT?! THEY'RE WHAT?! FIND ME A MIRROR!" the blonde searched for one while Samus tried to get her suit to work. Zelda took a dinner plate and examined her smile. All her once pearly white teeth were pitch black. She screamed and dropped the plate. Samus wasn't quick enough to turn around to find Zelda dashing to the nearest bathroom. Fumbling to the coffee pot, she looked inside of it. A black, swirling substance was setting at the bottom of the pot. 

            Someone put ink in the coffee.


End file.
